Hey, Ace
by The Sarcastic Typo
Summary: Logan writes Rory a letter. Past LoganRory. References to ColinFinn, LoganOC, and RoryOC.


**Title:** Hey, Ace**  
Rating:** PG**  
Pairing:** Past Logan/Rory; reference to Colin/Finn; references to Logan/OC, Rory/OC**  
Summary: **Logan writes Rory a letter.**  
Disclaimer: **Not mine. Only for fun. Please do not sue me.**  
Word Count: **700**  
A/N: **I wrote…Gilmore Girls fic? Well, sure. Why not? Thanks for looking it over, Abigail.

Hey, Ace,

I read your byline in _The New York Times_ and decided to save the paper that day. I knew it'd happen. You've always had style. Won't be long before you're running the place, will it? Just one question: is Maureen Dowd as annoying in person as she is in her columns?

I can see the look on your face from here. Why am I writing you this letter? Good question, Ace. You always asked good questions, too, and there's a whole host of reasons you might ask that particular one, though letter-writing being a dying art probably isn't among them. There's something permanent about a letter, isn't there? Email doesn't have that quality. With a click of a mouse you can delete an email and never worry about it again. It's harder to get rid of a letter.

Don't worry; I didn't get all philosophical on you, and I didn't write you to wax poetic about letters. When did you ever know me to wax poetic about anything? I've changed, but not that much. I guess I should get to my point, something I did have trouble with. See? Some things about me are still the same.

I'm getting married, Ace. Her name is Erica Carmichael. She's ten times smarter than me—so probably about as smart as you—and beautiful, and for some reason, seems to see something in me. I think you'd like her. In fact, I want to invite you to the wedding.

Now, I know what you're thinking. I've already talked to Erica about this, and she agreed it'd be a good idea. She wants to meet you, anyway—and not in that passive-aggressive way some of my sister's friends would want to meet someone. She's not a jealous person, Erica, and she's genuinely interested in getting to know you.

You wouldn't have to come alone, either. Bring your mom, Luke, Kirk, Taylor—hell, the whole town of Stars Hollow, if you want. The wedding's going to be outdoors, so we'll have plenty of room. Please bring your boyfriend, too.

That's right, I know you're with someone. This isn't a desperate ploy to get you back, even though the thought did cross my mind more than once in the last few years—and I have been known to use desperate ploys. Walking away from you that day was the hardest thing I'd ever done in my life, including telling Mitchum that I was leaving his business. You were, after all, the first woman I'd really loved.

I was mad for awhile, you know. At you, at myself, at a lot of people. It was actually Colin and Finn who helped me get over that, and not in the way you'd think. Evidently the two of them can be half smart when they're sober. They're doing great, by the way—their families have even accepted that they're destined to be "confirmed bachelors." Think the 1950s use of that phrase. Yes, I'm serious. I almost think it makes sense, though.

Anyway, they helped me through my anger. They helped me realize that there was no other way for that to end. I had to ask, because I was ready to move on, and you had to say no, because you, too, were ready to move on. We just happened to be moving on in two different directions.

I owe you a lot, Ace. You made me see in myself potential that I never knew I had. I learned that commitment is apparently something I'm not only capable of, but enjoy. I learned that I had the capability to stand up to my father. I learned how to grow up. I owe all of that to you.

I know, getting sentimental isn't my thing, but I did say I'd changed some. Hopefully for the better.

What do you say, Ace? Think you might be up to seeing my face again? I hope so. I'd like to see you there. If not, let me just say thank you, and that I wish you all the happiness in the world.

Sincerely,  
The-soon-to-be Logan Carmichael

(Let that be another incentive. The look on Mitchum's face should make it worth it.)


End file.
